


Mission: Prom

by G_the_G



Series: RED: Related Extremely Dangerous [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, RED - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Frank Moses is Darcy Lewis' Uncle, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_the_G/pseuds/G_the_G
Summary: Five years before Mission: Romance, Frank decides to make sure Darcy is properly taken care of.





	Mission: Prom

With a grunt, Zack kicked the front door closed, not too bothered that it shut more firmly than either of his parents liked it to.

“Zack,” his mom’s voice called from down the hall, “don’t forget to take out the trash when you’re done with your homework.”

“Yeah, I remember, ma! Just like the last three times you told me.”

“If that was the case, then why has it still full like it was yesterday?”

Without anything to say to that, he grumbled and stepped a little harder as he finished heading upstairs and to his room.

It wasn’t until after he’d dropped his bag with a thud and shoved the door closed that he noticed the guy sitting at his desk.

“What the hell?”

“Zack,” the man said quietly, nodding at him. He looked like he could be his dad’s age, but was completely bald. And despite the fact that he wasn’t jacked or anything, it was somehow obvious he could do some serious damage.

Zack knew that yelling would not be right move right then and he was too scared to be embarrassed that his voice cracked on his next question. “Who are you?”

“That doesn’t matter,” the man answered. His voice was hushed, never rising above a calm near-whisper. “I hear you’re taking Darcy Lewis to the prom.”

“Uh, yes?” It was the truth, but he couldn’t avoid how is voice kept creeping up, making it sound like a question.”

“Good,” the man nodded and stood.

As he slowly stepped forward, Zack couldn’t help stepping back in response, not noticing his own movement until his back hit the door behind him. The man finally stopped about a foot away, the same non-expression in place as he stood not too close to be menacing, but far too close for comfort.

“You try to do anything she doesn’t want you to, you’ll regret it.”

He nodded and swallowed audibly. But despite his fear, something about the phrasing seemed off. “Anything _she_ doesn’t want me to?”

The man almost smiled. “I’m not here to dictate her life, just make sure guys like you don’t try to.”

The last sentence held enough threat that he hurriedly nodded once more. “Uh, okay.”

The man took a deep breath. “Okay?”

“I mean, yes,” Zack blurted, panic edging further into his voice. “Yes, sir. Whatever you say, sir.”

The man’s eyes narrowed for a second before he nodded.

“Good. And if I find out you told Darcy about this meeting, you will regret that too.”

“No problem. I won’t tell her.” He now shook his head emphatically. “I won’t tell anyone!”

“I’m glad we have an understanding.” The man reached behind his back and Zack flinched, bracing himself for certain death. But he only pulled out his wallet, opening it  to pull out a couple bills. He paused, looked back up at the trembling young man in front of him, and then pulled out another bill. “Now, I want you to make sure Darcy has a good time. Flowers, nice dinner, the works.” He held out the money as he put his wallet back, looking emphatically down at his hand and back up when Zack hesitated to take it.

After a couple panicked breaths, the teen finally reached out, not even noting how much was here before he clenched the paper in his shaking fist.

“Now, Darcy doesn’t like limos. They remind her of hearses.”

He wasn’t sure what that had to do with threatening him but was too scared to clarify. “Kay?”

“So, I want you to go to Big Jerry.”

“The scary guy who owns the bowling alley?”

“That’s the one. Tell him Frank is calling in a favor, and that he needs to lend you Bertha for your prom night.”

Zack nodded without thinking.

“You got all that?”

“Big Jerry. Frank. Bertha.”

The man, who he could only assume was Frank, nodded, and finally stepped back. With a little more space, Zack felt his shoulders relax and finally looked away from the immediate threat and around the room enough to notice that his bed was made, the clothes were picked up off his floor, and the papers were no longer falling across and off his desk.

“Did you clean my room?” 

“Somewhat. If you organized it more, you could easily pull that B in History up to an A.”

“Yeah? Sure. Okay.” He answered almost automatically, adrenaline firing too much to process the advice.

“You mind?” Frank said, gesturing to the door he was still pressed against.

“Oh, uh, sorry.” He stepped away and the man nodded before opening it, calmly stepping out, and shutting it quietly behind him.

Zack stood still, frozen beyond thought and movement for a full ten seconds before he threw the door open and tore down the stairs.

“Zack?” his mom asked, peeking her head around the doorway that led to the office. “Everything okay?”

“Oh, yeah, uh, did you see…” his voice trailed off. She probably would have screamed if she’d seen a random guy in her house. And he wasn’t supposed to tell anyone. Quickly backtracking, he came up with the first thing he could think of. “I, uh, I thought I heard the door.”

“No. Were you expecting anyone?” His mom’s eyebrows drew together, but he wasn’t sure if it was because of his weird behavior or because she couldn’t remember if someone was supposed to come over that night or not.

“Nevermind. I was wrong.”

“Okay,” she murmured, stepping back into the office. But a second later, she popped back around. “And don’t forget the trash.”

He nodded dumbly. “Yeah, promise.”

“Good,” she said, voice pleased at his lack of attitude or sass.

He stayed there at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the closed front door. She hadn’t seen him. Hadn’t heard him. Nothing. Was he really there? Zack suddenly realized he was holding something in his hand and looked down. The man had been there. Frank Whoever-he-was. He was holding $300 that proved it.


End file.
